In the field of firearms, magazines are employed for quickly and easily providing multiple cartridges to the receiver of a firearm. Many types of magazines are used with an assortment of firearms and cartridges. Magazines can include single column, double column and the like. Additionally, cartridges can be stacked directly aligned or offset in a staggered configuration. Each of the various types of magazines has its benefits and problems. However, each typically includes a channel to receive a plurality of cartridges and the channel is defined by a case/housing. A spring operated follower presses the cartridges carried in the housing to an upper position in the channel. In this position, the topmost cartridge is ready for feeding into a chamber of the firearm. Magazines typically include a pair of retaining lips which move between an open position and a retaining position. The retaining lips permit selective release of cartridges from the top of the case. While successfully used for many years, magazines can be sensitive to shock and rough handling. During high stress times, or when haste becomes an issue, magazines can be dropped, knocked or otherwise shocked, causing cartridges therein to misalign, result in damage to the magazine itself, or cause other undesirable results.
Magazines are often carried in pouches which tightly grip the case/housing to prevent movement and so as to limit shock to the magazines during storage. In this manner magazines are well protected when stored, and easily located. The problems arise when extraction of a magazine from a storage pouch for loading into a firearm is required. Pouches often fully receive a magazine, leaving no exposed portions for convenient gripping. Sometimes, replacing a depleted magazine with a fully charged one is time critical. Fumbling with a pouch to remove a magazine could be extremely detrimental.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.